


How to Seduce a Werewolf Angel

by wickednifty



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickednifty/pseuds/wickednifty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupiter wanted Caine simply because something inside her had claimed that he was hers. Unfortunately her super intelligent, super sexy winged splice was not getting with the program. The story of how Jupiter Jones gets a willing Caine Wise permanently in her bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Frustrated Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Jupiter Ascending fandom!!! Im trying to do my part to keep the movement going. Werewolves with wings is now at the top of my list for potential mates. I hope you like this post! I see maybe 5 more chapters in this fics future. Let me know if you have any ideas or…(cough) fantasies you would like me to work into the story. Ill write more when time presents:D

Jupiter was in her bed room staring at the wall like it had the answers to the universe somewhere on it. After everything that had happened recently she had not had time to think. Not that it mattered frustration was clouding any useful thoughts. Giving up she sighed and flopped on the bed.

  
The point of her frustration Caine Wise.

  
Wise was one hell of a man. Well, not really man in a traditional genetic sense but there was no doubt that he was male. From his broad shoulder to powerful thighs every bit of him was lick worthy. His dark intelligent gaze made every female part of Jupiter want to stand up and purr.

Thus, the reason for her frustration. Licking was all Jupiter want to do. That was a lie. Jupiter wanted to lick, suck, and maybe crawl into Caine. Maybe slip into his bed and lay there naked waiting for him. Because that wasn't creepy….

And that was suprising. Jupiter was not prudish. She had no problem admitting she held some very interesting desires. However what was going on was intense. There were moments when Caine would look at her and she could actually feel it like a touch. Everything between them was so sexually attuned.

Ever since she had woken to his arms carrying her from the clinic, Caine had become something she wanted. As the tension in her life grew, the want for him became an ache.

Caine made her feel safe and solid. Caine also made her hot. Like lay on the bed touch yourself hot.

Rolling over Jupiter groaned into her pillow.

Jupiter loved the way Caine made her feel and she had never been one to hide her feelings. She had made it pretty clear she was interested. It was more than lust though. Jupiter wanted Caine simply because something inside her had claimed that he was hers.

Unfortunately her super intelligent, super sexy winged splice was not getting with the program. When they had kiss on top of the building she had thought they were home free. Caine had decided she was what he wanted and inside Jupiter did an embarrassing happy dance.

She had imagined thoughts of Caine pressing her against the walls of skyscrapers or even just lying beside each other in bed breathing in sync. Instead after the gravity boot lesson, Caine had looked intensely into her eyes and kissed her gently.

“Good night, Your Majesty” was all he said and walked away.

She had thought the lack of heat was just because they were tired from the previous events. Like where they save the earth. But no, Caine had barely touched her since that beautiful moment on the building. God the thought of those wings.

Jupiter clenched her thighs together.

“This is ridiculous!”

Pulling out a note pad and her computer Jupiter settled in to do some research. She was going to get the life she wanted and that included a willing Caine Wise permanently in her bed.


	2. Setting the Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So let take advantage of the heat of the summer and get a little steamy. Jupiter starts with her seduction. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments. I'm not a writer and have been a happy silent reader for years. Hopefully I stick the course and will finish this soon.

"It should be simple!"

Jupiter flung the Cosmo magazine to the ground. Around her were magazines and books were flung about haphazardly. She had gone through every forum and site in hope to find something that didn't make her self-esteem shudder.

Finding Earthly advice on seduction was not working. Also, nowhere in Vogue was there a step by step process to get your mack on with a genetically engineered werewolf.

Cain was like no one in the galaxy. This was no boy to be toyed with or tricked. This was a male that would be the answer to her female.

Overcome, Jupiter growled in frustration and then froze.

That sounded good and a little exciting.

What if she was going about this too humanly? This is not about having sex but claiming a mate.

"Wolves!"

Pulling up a new window on her computer she got back to work. After an hour it came down to four simple steps.

Step One: Scent

Step Two: Get Close

Step Three: Submit

Step Four: Fuck or Fail

Jupiter was pulling for the former.

* * *

 

Jupiter sat on the couch in her living room feeling a little stupid.

She wore a blouse short black skirt and her favorite converse. But no panties.

Jupiter looked down at her self. _Or bar for that matter_ she thought.

She swallowed down her nerves. She had a plan and step one of which needed to start now. Cain was set to be there within the half hour.

With a calming breath, _Go big or go home._

She hiked her leg up on the couch. Closing her eyes she dragged two fingers between her lips and sucked.

She imagined them being Cains' as they became wet. Rolling her head back she enjoyed the sensation of her tongue slipping between her fingers and rubbing against the webbing. With her other hand, she started to rub her nipples, grasping and massaging her breast.

She felt to spark of heat race through her.

The air brushed against her sensitive skin between her legs and she resisted the urge to cross her legs. Taking the wet fingers from her mouth she slowing dragged them down her body. Gently she played with herself. She felt her body clench was desire and anticipation.

_It wasn't enough_

All she could think about was her hands weren't big enough or rough enough. She felt the heat grow, and sweat started to pool on her brow.

_His hands, his mouth, his weight settling over her._ _Pushing aside her hands putting them over her head. Pressing her into the cushions._

Jupiter threw back her head and gasped into the side of the couch.

_If Cain were here..._

Jupiter freezes. The gentle play of her fingers had changed rubbing harder and two fingers half way dipped into her hot center. She was no longer seated but sprawled out with on leg up and the other hanging off the side. Taking her hands away she sits up, straightening her clothes.

Deliberately she runs her damp hand through her hair. She can just barely smell the light traces of what she had been up to.

_Meaning it would be obvious to Cain._

She turns and catches a glimpse of her reflection in the hall mirror. Her hair is mussed and her eyes have darkened with desire. As she watches, her lips curl up and reveal a smile she has never seen before. With a thrill, Jupiter realizes whats different. This smile holds answers and it's a little wicked. Jupiter laughs.

_She looks a little wolfish._

Knock Knock...

Jupiter starts and her heart starts to pound.

_Go big or go home._   _At least Cain will never doubt what she wanted from this evening._

_"_ I'm Coming!"

Giving her reflection one last smile she walks to the door.

_Or I will be shortly._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you linked it :D  
> Update soon coming


End file.
